On The Edge
by MissKaulitz483
Summary: songfic/one-shot, basado en la cancion de On the Edge, de Tokio Hotel. Bill tiene un secreto que lo aterra ¿tom lo sabe? No, no lo sabe. Bill encuentra un modo de salir de su realidad. El no va a volver. ¿Twincest? tal vez, no lo se, les parece twincest?


_Its getting light outside  
He is still there but no one cares  
__They sang his Happy Birthday yesterday without him  
Do you want to see yourself flying through the night?  
This gift is what you need  
You're gonna be alright  
Eyes close and fall_

Hoy era mi cumpleaños.

El mío y el de Tom, pero como les dije que me sentía mal, a _el_ no le importo y se fue a celebrar sin mi. Sin su gemelo.

De un momento a otro, alguien entro a la habitación, voltee esperando verlo, pero solo era Andreas con una sonrisa y un pequeño paquete en las manos.

- hey amigo, ¡¡feliz cumpleaños!!

- Ni me lo recuerdes

- No te preocupes, te he notado muy mal, y te traje algo para que te animes

- ¿Que es? ¿Un mini Tom?

- Mejor

- Que puede ser mejor que mi hermano?

- Te lo dejo aquí, luego lo abres, si lo quieres será tu responsabilidad, ¿ok?

- ¿O-ok?

Le dejo el paquete en la cama, a un lado suyo y se fue. En cuanto la puerta de su cuarto se cerró Bill tomo el regalo, recordando aun las palabras de su mejor amigo.

''si lo quieres será tu responsabilidad''

¿Que quería decir con eso?

Lo supo en cuanto abrió el paquete, dentro venia una jeringa con un liquido transparente.

- ¿andreas quiere drogarme?

Al parecer si

Una y otra vez se preguntaba si debía usarlo, salir de sus problemas tan fácilmente, pero estaba indeciso.

Cerro los ojos y recordó lo que le hacia estar mal.

Su hermano se había distanciado enormemente de el, por mas que quisiera, no lograba llamar su atención. Su madre prefería a Tom, como todas las demás personas. No tenía más amigos que Andreas. El amor que tenía era imposible. Tenía bajas calificaciones, tan malas, que habían estado a punto de expulsarlo de la escuela muchas veces. Todos los de la escuela lo molestaban y hostigaban incansablemente, llamándolo homosexual y diciéndole muchas mas cosas.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que su decisión estaba tomándose por si sola, aunque aun se resistía. Sintió que la jeringa temblaba en su brazo, aunque solo era el. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Sabía que si lo aceptaba, no habría vuelta atrás.

Cerró los ojos y recordó algo que nunca le hubiera gustado recordar, algo por lo que cada vez que lo pensaba, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, su cuerpo se tensaba automáticamente y su respiración se agitaba.

Todos los días, sin excepción, a la hora de la salida los más grandes de su escuela lo llevaban con ellos a la fuerza a un lugar apartado de donde estuviera.

Se convertía, como ellos le decían, en su juguete sexual, en el juguete sexual de toda la maldita escuela.

Todos lo llamaban así, y sin embargo, su hermano no lo sabía. El no tenia ni una idea de que todos satisfacían sus mas bajos deseos con el.

No porque lo quisiera. Simplemente no tenía opción.

Lo golpeaban hasta dejarlo inconsciente y luego lo exhibían como si fuera el animal exótico del circo. Pero incluso al animal lo trataban mejor.

Lo amenazaban. Le decían que si le decía a alguien, el y su hermano pagarían las consecuencias.

No tenía opción, tenia que dejar que hicieran con su cuerpo lo que quisieran.

De pronto, abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió un deseo incontenible de salir de su mundo, de su realidad.

Miro la jeringa unos momentos mas, cerró los ojos y se dejo ir.

_His first time on the edge_

_The scars will stay forever_

_Side to side with death_

_A moment that feels better_

_Darkness and light are blinding his sight_

_He is not coming back_

No sintió nada por unos momentos, pero espero un poco más y se sintió vivo y feliz, nada le importaba.

No le importaba que abajo, todos le estuvieran cantando la tradicional canción de cumpleaños a Tom sin el. No le interesaba.

Ya no le molestaba el dolor interno que sentía, físico y mental. Se sentia increíble.

Sentia que podia volar. Sentía que estaba flotando en ese mismo instante.

Después de años de tristeza, se sentía el rey del mundo.

Miraba el techo de su habitación y veía pequeñas figuras hablándole. Pequeños resplandores bailando entre si. Todos de un color distinto, conforme al arco iris.

Exhalo, sorprendido, y vio que su aliento se materializaba como un pequeño fantasma, pero agradable.

Volteo hacia el suelo y vio muchos duendes diciéndole cosas que no comprendía, en un idioma desconocido.

Por primera vez, no necesitaba imaginar para sentirse feliz, todo lo que algún día pudo llegar a ocurrírsele, estaba en su techo o en su piso.

Canto un poco y vio que sus palabras se materializaban al igual que su aliento, solo que estas parecía como si las estuviera vomitando, formando palabras a medias para ponerse a flotar y desaparecer entre las paredes.

El sabia que lo que pasaba realmente, muy en el fondo de su conciencia. Tan profundo, que ni siquiera le importo. Sabía que estaba mal. No le molestaba aquello.

No quería irse de ese mundo, nunca más.

_It's getting light outside_

_He cannot sleep_

'_Cause time stand still_

_So__meone hand is touching him_

_He has no will_

_Each time when it hurts he just feels so alone_

_He doesn't care at all_

_His memories have long gone_

_Eyes close and fall_

Ya había pasado una semana desde la primera vez que se inyecto. Era de noche y el no podía dormir. Sentía que el reloj digital que tenia en su pequeña mesa de noche no avanzaba. Que el tiempo no pasaba en su pequeño cuarto.

Aun podía sentir las manos que lo habían tocado esos siete días. Esas repugnantes manos, al igual que todo lo demás.

Todavía su cerebro podía revivir cada persona que lo utilizo, cuando y de que modo.

Por algún motivo incomprensible para el, en esa semana los ''clientes'' habían aumentado en forma considerable. ¿Acaso habrían hecho publicidad o algo por el estilo?

No, ya se hubiera enterado su hermano.

¿o no?

Cada vez que le habian daño el ya no sentia nada. Se sentía solo, muy solo, a pesar que había llegado a estar con hasta tres chicos en una vez.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el recuerdo involuntariamente.

Habían entrado sorpresivamente tres compañeros de su salón, y entre los tres le desgarraron la ropa agresivamente.

Primero lo golpearon fuertemente, una y otra vez, turnándose para hacerlo sufrir más.

Cuando ya no pudieron mas, lo sometieron y lo obligaron a hacer su voluntad, mientras…

Detuvo el pensamiento en seco, su memoria había llegado demasiado lejos.

Cerró sus ojos y volvió a dejarse ir.

_And closer to the edge_

_The scars will stay forever_

_Side to side with death_

_This time is even better_

_Darkness and light are blinding his sight_

_He's not coming back_

No sabia como, pero de alguna manera milagrosa, esa vez se había sentido mucho mejor que la anterior.

Se sentía de maravilla, esta vez veía pequeños soles en el cielo nocturno, pequeños soles con gafas de sol, justo como los dibujaba de pequeño.

Sentía que nadaba en el mar de su habitación, pero el lo llamaba ''el mar de recuerdos''

Se sintió poderoso, un ganador.

Sintió deseos de que le cayera un rayo, para así poder probarle al mundo que era invencible.

Pero ningún rayo cayo, no realmente.

Por algún extraño motivo, sentía su cuerpo caliente, no de una manera pervertida, sino que su temperatura corporal subía gradualmente, pero a la vez sentía mas frió, muchos escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo desagradablemente, y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

No le tomo importancia, y continúo sonriéndole a la vida que no existía, a la vista inexistente que tenia delante de sus ojos.

Sus ojos miraron de forma automática la esquina de su cuarto mas alejada de el, y lleno de terror descubrió que era la única esquina que no la iluminaban los soles nocturnos, parecía como si fuese una… ¿persona? No, no tenia forma humana.

De pronto, esa sombra se levanto y camino hacia el, mientras que un sol se ponía en forma humana y se acercaba sigilosamente a su pocision.

Bill solo podía mirar en ambas direcciones muy confundido y sin saber que hacer.

Llegaron hacia el y la sombra le puso una mano en el hombro, parecía tener el cuerpo de hielo a juzgar por que su mano estaba realmente helada.

El sol le tomo la cintura y se dio cuenta de que este ardía, le hacia sentir un calor que nunca había sentido antes, jamás, era… increíblemente fuerte, pero aun así no quemaba.

Ambos le susurraron al mismo tiempo:

''¿no te das cuenta de que te cegamos?''

Aun así no quería volver.

_He shuts the door_

_He longs for more_

_And more_

_And more_

_He shuts the door_

_He longs for more_

_And more_

_And more_

_Just one more_

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! – repetia una y otra vez el pelinegro cuando entro a su casa

Había utilizado su última dosis esa noche, ya no tenía más. Se sentía solo. Desamparado.

No podía creer que ya se habían terminado sus fondos universitarios, sus ahorros para su carrera y sus ahorros para los regalos que se suponía, debía comprar para su madre, Gordon y Tom ese respectivo año.

Era imposible, llevaba toda su vida ahorrando

¿Como se podía ir su vida en solo tres meses?

Al parecer justo como en esos momentos.

Corrió a su cuarto, con la esperanza de recordar otro ahorro que tuviese guardado por ahí y conseguir otra jeringa, cerró la puerta fuertemente

Solo una más.

_Everyone is watching_

_His arms are so sore_

_But he doesn't care any more_

Casi, le parecía grosero que todos en su salón de clases, se le quedaran viendo a sus amoratados brazos, casi.

Se maldijo internamente, por tener tan mala suerte. Era verano, y su madre había guardado sin previo aviso la ropa de invierno, incluyendo las camisas de manga larga que lo protegían de las miradas indecentes. No le había quedado de otra más que ponerse una de manga corta.

Volteo a sus compañeros para encararlos, y, pasando la mirada alrededor, se dio cuenta de que Tom le veía también con los ojos dilatados por el terror y unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos y las mejillas.

Carraspeo un poco para atraer la atención del mayor y así deshacerse de su penetrante mirada, pero solo consiguió que medio salón lo mirara ahora a la cara, incluido su hermano.

La mirada de Tom era… anonadada, o al menos así le parecía a Bill.

De repente, un pensamiento ajeno inundo su mente…

''¡¿que demonios paso?!''

Reconoció aquello como la conexión que poseía con su gemelo.

La pregunta tenía un toque de furia, como con un deseo de venganza.

'' ¿que haría Tom si supiera que yo fui? – se preguntaba una y otra vez

Ya no le importaba.

_And falling from the edge_

_The scars will stay forever_

_Side to side with death_

_This last time is even better_

_Darkness and light are binding his sight_

_He's not coming back_

_Not coming back_

Sentía que caía. Caía y caía, como si no hubiera fondo a donde sea que se estuviese marchando.

Recordó en su mente lo último que había pasado antes de que comenzara a caer

_Corrió hacia donde compraba su ''felicidad'', corría fuertemente después de que los malditos de grado superior lo soltaran, después de que dejaran su ''juguete favorito''._

_No había tenido otra opción, había tenido que vender algunas de sus pulseras y collares, ya que no le quedaba más dinero. Pensó en pedirle prestado a Tom, pero su gemelo le hubiera preguntado para que lo quería y el no tenia planeado decírselo nunca, no quería hacerle daño._

_Lo que no se perdono, es que le tuvo que robar un poco de dinero a su madre a escondidas, se sentía terriblemente culpable por ello._

''_aunque – pensó Bill – tal vez si supiera como me siento antes y después, me prestaría el dinero, así que no estoy haciendo nada que ella no haría por mi''_

¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Ahora lo recordaba!!

Recordó las palabras exactas de ese chico de cabello rubio que le vendió la jeringa

''es mas de tres dosis, no la uses toda de una vez o morirás''

Y el idiota de el, en cuanto llego a casa, olvido todo eso y lo utilizo de una sola vez.

¡¿Entonces estaba muriéndose?!

Se sentía extraño, volteo hacia arriba y miro con terror y tristeza que todas aquellas cosas con las que se sentía fascinado, se burlaban de el. Los duendes, los soles, la sombra aquella, las motitas de polvo incluso se dejaron de mover para contemplarlo.

De repente, todas aquellas criaturas se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a alguien más. No sabia quien era, hasta que clavo su mirada en el y vio esos ojos tan parecidos a los de el, junto con esa mueca burlona.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al comprender que Tom, su Tom, se estaba burlando de el mientras moría, en vez de hacer algo para evitarlo.

Sintió la decepción más grande de su vida, y después nada.

Ahora que quería, el no iba a volver.

_The sky is casting over_

_His last wish stays unsaid_

Aunque sonara extraño, podía sentir todo lo que pasaba a su exterior.

Escuchaba claramente cada sollozo y de quien era.

Andreas, su madre, Gordon, Gustav, Georg, David, Saki, Tobi, y sobre todo, Tom.

Era casi inhumano para el dejarlos llorar de ese modo, pero no podía hacer nada.

Se sentía hundido en el fondo de su alma, en el fondo de su cuerpo.

Escucho cuando Tom pronuncio:

- ¿porque Bill? ¿Qué hice para que me dejaras así? ¿Acaso no entendí algo que me quisiste decir?

Su voz se oía desgarrada, como su corazón.

Se sentía triste, hubiera preferido continuar dejando que abusaran de el así antes de escuchar a su gemelo sufrir de esa manera, pero ya no podía hacer nada. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Solo quería una segunda oportunidad, ¿era mucho pedir?

Pedía a gritos eso, otra oportunidad

Pero su último deseo nadie lo escucho.


End file.
